


Numbers and Art

by elivanto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chiss Politics, Csilla, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mitth family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivanto/pseuds/elivanto
Summary: It's been a year since Thrawn has seen his husband and twins. After the purrgil take him and Ezra to the Chiss Ascendancy, Thrawn is overjoyed to see Eli again, and really loves getting to know their three-year-old twins. But Thrawn's older brother doesn't like that Eli and Thrawn are even together and the twins have to grow up as half breeds. When the Empire falls, the remnants flee to the unknown regions and the twins meet a boy with red hair and a troubled past.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has different characters then part 1 of bloodlines, but we'll be back to them in part 3.

Thrawn woke up in a white room with a beeping noise. He realized that he was in a Chiss hospital. A doctor walked up to him.  
"Veah k'ir vah ran'cah? There carcir ea sah csah ch'at veb vah."(how do you feel? there is someone here to see you.) The doctor asked.  
"Ch'ah ran'cah batevit. Vea carcir sah csah? Carcir hah Eli?"( I feel fine. Who is here? Is it Eli?) Thrawn could hear the anxiousness in his voice.  
"Mar. Your vepecin'ci carcir Mitth'Eli'Vanto. Would vah ch'acacah ch'ah ch'at ran'bah bav can?" (Yes. Your visitor is Mitth'Eli'Vanto. Would you like me to send him in?) The doctor said.  
"Mar, ttis'ah ran'bah bav can. (Yes, please send him in.) Thrawn said. The doctor walked over to the door, opening it. Thrawn watched as Eli stepped through the door. The doctor stepped out of the room, leaving them alone. Except they weren't alone.  
"Ugh. where am I? Who are you?" Ezra said, sitting up in his bed. Eli's head turned to the boy.  
"My name is Mitth'Eli'Vanto, and you're on Csilla, the capital of the Chiss Ascendancy." Eli said.  
"Isn't that Mitth a chiss name?" Ezra asked.  
" It is," Eli said, a light blush on his brown skin. " Thrawn's my husband."  
"Wait, what?!?" Ezra yelled. Eli laughed at Ezra reaction.  
"Are they here?" Thrawn asked.  
" Yeah, there outside with Thrass." Eli said.  
" Who's Thrass? Who's they?" Ezra asked. Eli opened his mouth to respond but didn't have to because at that moment the door opened. standing behind it was a young girl with blue skin, brown hair, and one red, one brown eye.  
" Thrama, come here Ch'eati."(honey). Eli said, gesturing her forward. " Where's Thrane?"  
"He is outside waiting with G'en'vti (Uncle) Thrass." Thrama said. At this, Ezra seemed to have had enough.  
" Okay, that's it! If there are any other life-changing secrets about Thrawn, tell me tomorrow." Ezra threw the covers over his head. Thrass walked into the room, followed closely by Thrama's twin brother Thrane. Thrane ran over to Eli as soon as he saw him.  
" K'sici. Bun ch'at veb vah." ( Brother. It is good to see you.) Thrass said.  
" Recet." ( Likewise.) Thrawn said not even looking at his brother but instead staring at Eli and the twins. Thrawn hadn't seen them in a year. Thrama's hair was longer than when Eli and he had decided it would be safer for the twins to grow up in the ascendancy. Thrane's hair was starting to stick up like Eli's.  
Tears came to Thrawn's eyes when he realized fully how much he had missed his family and that he was finally home.


	2. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrama's father is back, and she's beginning to remember him.

Thrama was woken up by Eli in the early hours of the morning.

            
"Ch'eati(Honey), hey, wake up. Your father's back." Eli said. Eli didn't speak fluent Cheunh, so he spoke to Thrama and Thrane in basic, their first language, followed by Cheunh.

                
"hm, what, Father?" Thrama mumbled. she and Thrane were barley Three-years-old, but chiss aged faster, so they were the equivalent of human five-year-olds.

           
"Yeah, your father. C'mon he's at the hospital." Eli said. "Just be in the common area in ten minutes." Then he walked out to wake Thrane. Chiss younglings were also way more responsible than humans.

         
Thrama sat up in her bed. Her dad was always talking about her father, and she had some vague memories of him. She hadn't seen him in a year and while her memory was fairly good she couldn't picture him beyond the holos her dad had of him. Adira stirred at her feet, the ysalamiri lifting her head at the commotion Thrama had caused. She yawned, then jumped off the bed. Thrama followed, wondering just how much her life might change today.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrama opened the door to the hospital room. "Thrama, come here Ch'eati."(honey). Eli said, gesturing her forward. " Where's Thrane?"

          
"He is outside waiting with G'en'vti (Uncle) Thrass." Thrama said.

          
"Okay, that's it! If there are any other life-changing secrets about Thrawn, tell me tomorrow." A man she had never seen before yelled, throwing the covers of his bed over his head. Thrama's G'en'vti (Uncle) Thrass walked in, with Thrane walking close behind him.

         
"K'sici. Bun ch'at veb vah." ( Brother. It is good to see you.) Thrass said.

       
"Recet." ( Likewise.) Thrawn said.

             
"Vatvo bah ch'at rest bah rcati destroyer's ch'isercisi survived." (Some of the rest of star destroyer's crew survived.) Thrass said."Etah are sah csah."(They are here.)  
Thrama's Father nodded in acknowledgment.

          
"Thrama, Thrane, do you remember when I told you how it wasn't safe where we lived so we came to the in the Ascendancy, but your father had to stay because he was helping the Ascendancy?" Eli said, the twins nodding along. " Well, he's back. To stay."

          
Thrama looked at her Father. He looked a lot like her Uncle but he was a lighter shade of blue, the same as her and Thrane. Thrane looked up at Eli, "Is he coming home with us?" Thrane asked.

          
"Yes, I am." Thrawn said.

         
"Did a doctor say you could or did you just decide to go?" Eli laughed.

          
"I feel fine." Thrawn stated.

         
"You came into the system in a partially destroyed star destroyer being pulled by purrgil, and you 'feel fine'." Eli clarified.

          
"Yes."

        
"Well, I need to hear it from a doctor."

          
Thrass, who spoke no basic what so ever, watched this exchange with a confused expression, wondering what was being said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! please comment if you have any questions or suggestions!


	3. Please see reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrass and Thrawn talk.

"K'sici, nah bapun ch'at tisut."(Brother, we need to talk.) Thrass said. Thrawn had been released from the hospital a day ago and was writing the mission report that the Ascendancy had ordered him to prepare. They were in the common area of the Mitth home. 

"Vei carcir hah?"(What is it?) Thrawn asked, standing up and falling into step beside Thrass.

"Thrawn, ch'ah k'ir nah rsah vei vah ch'acan'b ch'ah ch'at k'ir." (Thrawn, I do not know what you expect me to do.) Thrass stated, angerly.

Thrawn did not respond, he merely gave his brother a confused look.

"Vcah _boun'ch'ah-rin'hi_ tach are ch'at ech'ad Mitth mat'tech bah their han'asisei. Vei am ch'ah supposed ch'at k'ir?"(Your _half-blood_ twins are the eldest Mitth children of their generation. What am I supposed to do?) Thrass practically yelled.

"Vei k'ir vah rehn'ekah,'vei are vah going ch'at k'ir? 'Etah are bah ch'at buhn bah Mitth, tirco ch'ah checked csei was ch'at nor bapun. (What do you mean,' What are you going to do?' They are of the house of Mitth, last I checked that was the only requirement.) Thrawn said glaring.

At this Thrass stopped staring at Thrawn, his face mixture of confusion and anger. Did Thrawn truly not understand?

"Ch'at ch'atah Syndics csarcican't nah vsi ch'a boun'ch'ah-breed veah ch'at Syndic tur ch'at buhn bah Mitth."(The other Syndics will not except a half-breed as the Syndic for the house of Mitth.)Thrass tried to explain. "Ch'ah can nah hisin'cah their ran'bin'he'asas, rab-"(I can not guarantee their safety, but-)

" _Vei?"_ ( _What?_ ) Thrawn said, and though his voice was quiet, it was as dangerous as if he was shouting. "Vei k'ir vah rehn'ekah, 'vah can nah guaranty their ran'bin'he'asas'?"(What do you mean, 'you can not guaranty their safety'?)

"Ch'ah rehn'ekah, before vah left vah were mihn uncontrollable vim undisciplined vim-" (I mean before you left you were already uncontrollable and undisciplined and-)Thrass cut himself off, he was letting his emotions get the better of him. "Veo vah were selected tur ch'at ch'erei ch'at cart'tusi ch'at ect'asei, ch'at ascendancy hoped vah would vacosehn ch'itt't, ch'ithe'an'cet veo vah returned." (When you were selected for the mission to research the empire, the ascendancy hoped you would be less, unruly when you returned.) 

"Vei does csei s csah ch'at k'ir bah Thrama vim Thrane?" (What does this have to do with Thrama and Thrane?) Thrawn asked incredulously. 

"Hah carcir csei your vez von'ot carcir just veah ch'ithe'an'cet veah vah. Cseo ch'at ch'atah syndicates vsabah, vim rightfully, csei your twins csarcican't vacosehn veah unpredictable veah vah."(It is that your husband is just as unruly as you. Therefore the other syndicates believe, and rightfully, that your twins will be as unpredictable as you.)

Thrawn stared for a full minute. Thrama and Thrane were three-years-old, much too young to judge their character, yet people already were. Thrawn and Eli had been overcoming prejudices since before they started dating, and they were fully aware that their twins would have to deal with a lot of prejudice for being hybrids, but Thrawn had never expected to hear this from his own brother. 

"Ch'ah am ch'ithe'umi'aco k'sici, rab etah are veah ch'otco bah Mitth rin'hi veah vah ch'auh ch'ah. Ch'at ch'atah syndicates vim vah can nah deny csei."(I am sorry brother, but they are as much of Mitth blood as you or me. The other syndicates and you can not deny that." Thrawn said quietly. He turned and left.


End file.
